Into the Dragon's Den
by shamelessabandon
Summary: Crystal went looking for dragons, and she found them... or rather, they found her. Smut fic


**I do not own pokemon**

 **Warnings: smut fic. Proceed with caution.**

They say the dragonair come only to those with the purest of hearts. That they are the loneliest creatures on the planet because there are so few of the uncorrupted left.

But there was that rumor… That one saying there were dratini swimming in the waters north of Blackthorn City. If there were dratini, there were dragonair, and perhaps dragonite, too, right?

Crystal was determined. Up until now, her pokedex was filled enough to even impress Professor Elm, her mentor throughout her pokemon journey. She has seen the congregation of the three legendary dogs, Entei, Raikou and Suicune, watched as her rivals, Gold and Silver, came across the two avian guardians, Ho-oh and Lugia, and hunted down evidence of a possible sixth legendary pokemon in the Johto region: Celebi. But there were still blank pages left in her pokedex for just three.

She was going to get one.

Maybe.

Crystal sighed. She hoped she could meet one. It would be a wonder to collect data on them and add them to the final pages of her pokedex, but she also knew it was unlikely. In today's world with Team Rocket and whoever else running amok, it's no wonder the dragon-types have been so scarce.

But she had no time to worry about whether this would work. She would head north to see what happens. Besides, she had her Dewgong, Nidoking, and Arcanine with her. She'd be able to train them further while they were out, so even without seeing a dratini or whatever, the day would not be wasted.

It took only two hours to reach the Dragon's Den from her room in the Pokecenter at Blackthorn City. The place was cold, damp, and dark. Crystal had a hard time gathering her courage to enter, but she didn't have much of a choice; her Dewgong was happily swimming them both into the cave, where the Dratini were rumored to be hiding.

"Well, Dewgong? What do you think? Think we'll see any Dratini?" Crystal asked her pokemon. The sealion barked an enthusiastic "gong gong" back, reassuring her.

"I think so, too."

A little ways into the Dragon's Den, the pair came across a building, stationed in the center of the cave. Curious, Crystal and Dewgong began to swim toward it. As they got closed, they saw an elder woman perched on the porch, eyes closed as though she were concentrating on a memory. They were only a few feet from it when the elder's eyes snapped open and she shouted "Look out!"

Chrystal went down. A length of something was wrapped around her right ankle and pulling her down. Her dewgong gave a cry. A strange cry Crystal had never heard before answered and the Dewgong went silent. Crystal was too busy fighting for air to call back her pokemon as she was dragged through the water.

Almost fifteen seconds later, she was allowed to surface for air. Once she did, she was gasping and sputtering to regain some oxygen. But as soon as she got her breath back, she was dragged down again and whisked away further and further from the building and her dewgong.

This vicious cycle stopped only when Crystal was so far into the Dragon's Den, she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed; it was so dark. The thing released her ankle, slid around to her other leg, brushing up against her hips and butt, before disappearing.

 _It feels like a snake_ , the trainer thought, horrified, as she treaded the water to stay afloat. She wasn't afraid of snakes, but she was afraid of being helpless, as Nidoking and Arcanine are useless to her under these conditions, in case she was in real trouble.

Whatever it was brushing up against her was wrapping itself around her torso, spiraling from her breast area (she'd admit only quietly and to herself that she has a decidedly large set of tits for her age) to her hips, dragging her shirt along so the fabric tore away. It made its way south along her ass, dipping inward a bit when it went to her front, and stopped only once Crystal felt the end of its body against her breasts.

 _Just how long is this thing?_ Whatever it was, it was constricting her, pulsing around her tits, making them tingle and ache with guilty pleasure. Chrystal didn't know what was happening, but her longing for this to stop and for her dewgong to find her fell away to the wish that this would never stop. She felt good in this serpent's constriction.

Suddenly, the trainer was released from the binding, left with a moan and a plea to not stop. The serpent pokemon had left in such a way that it discarded the rest of her clothings, leaving her bare in the water. Even so, she wanted it back massaging her tits.

She reconsidered shortly after, as the waters around her legs began to writhe, as though there were four or five of these serpents. One of them, the longest, brushed her bare stomach and she felt the prick of a horn against her skin, and then fins before the rest of it's body. It must have been at least fifteen feet long.

 _A Dragonair?!_ The realization hit the girl so suddenly she almost choked. _So then the others must be Dratini!_

Before she could think more on the subject, she was hoisted entirely out of the water by her crotch and carried to a rock (or a shore, or a wall, she really didn't know). She wasn't alone on the rock, she swiftly discovered, as the serpent pokemon began to twist around her like she was an interesting new toy. She suspected she was. After all, she was not a virgin by any means.

They stopped sliding along her body when the dragonair came. She recognized it by its length, as it too explored her many curves and caressed her sensitive areas, making her moan aloud, the sound echoing through the cave. The sound was so erotic, it was hard to believe it was hers.

After that, though, the taunting was over. The sound must have set something off in the Dragonair, because without anymore foreplay, Crystal was spread open and penetrated without mercy. She screamed. The damned thing hurt, but the Dragonair paid no mind. Crystal was helpless to do anything, as the Dragonair had wrapped itself all around her.

The Pokemon pounded into her. Crystal's screams gave way to moans of pain and pleasure. Oh such pleasure she was experiencing! The Dragonair was pounding her with a steady, unrelenting force and rubbing itself all over her clit and tits she felt like she could just burst.

And she did. With a final scream, she orgasmed and felt hot cum explode within her from the dragonair.

She thought that was the end of it, but the pokemon had yet to release her. He only repositioned himself and started up again, this time with a second penis. Her overly sensitive body was overwhelmed by this, causing her second orgasm to hit and hit hard. Crystal's scream was louder than her last. Her body tensed as she came, but Dragonair kept on going.

The pokemon did not stop fucking the trainer for what seemed like hours. Once Dragonair came a second time, she was released, only to be fucked by Dratini after Dratini. Her body was so sore she could do nothing but lay there as dragon after dragon came inside of her.

She loved it.

She forgot all about her dewgong, her Nidoking and Arcanine trapped in their pokeballs with her discarded and torn clothes, probably at the bottom of the water. She forgot that she was here to capture a dragon-type pokemon, or study them in their habitat.

Most of all: she forgot that she had limits.

After however many Dratini, the Dragonair was back. It's urgency in fucking her was lessened by its previous orgasms. But even so, it rode her hard. The serpent even went so far as to lift her entirely off the ground and pound into her wet, cum-filled pussy while she was suspended.

As the Dragonair came into her for the third time, Crystal felt her consciousness ebb away to nothingness. The last thing she remembered was the searing hot cum filling her in a powerful shot and the shuddering orgasm that rocked through her body as she passed out.

Bright lights woke the trainer up. She blinked several times before clearing enough tears to see properly. She was in a hospital, Blackthorn City hospital it seemed, if the emblem on the door was anything to go by. She was also not alone.

"Oh! You're awake!" a nurse exclaimed, as though shocked. She rushed out of the room to return several seconds later with two men, one of whom moved to immediately shine a flashlight in her eyes.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Garnet, and you are in Blackthorn City Hospital. The date is July 3rd. You have been in a coma for three and a half weeks. You were found naked outside a cave just north of here with a Dewgong and Dragonair surrounding you, and two more pokemon inside their pokeballs. Do you know your name?"

The End

 **I hope this satisfied those who voted for Dratini/Dragonair/Dragonite. I don't know where I was going with this, but I wrote it, so… there.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **If you liked this, please visit my Profile to vote for my next pokemon-themed smut fic.**


End file.
